


Six (Most Likely Untrue) Theories About Jeffrey Cranor

by Brosedshield



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, RPF, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosedshield/pseuds/Brosedshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six (Most Likely Untrue) Theories About Jeffrey Cranor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaviniaLavender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaLavender/gifts).



> This was inpired by the excellent Lavinia Lavender's thought that the Joseph Fink & Jeffrey Cranor writing relationship is similar to ours in that one author is very public and internet-social and one less so. (usually I am the Secret Author; very secret, [trying to be] very author).
> 
> No disrespect is intended toward the really awesome creators of Welcome to Night Vale, which show makes me very happy. And, to the best knowledge of simple Google searches everywhere, Mr. Cranor does indeed exist. :)

 

1\. "I hate radio."

"Don't worry about it, Jeff. It's not like you're ever going to have to actually _talk_ on the podcast."

"Can I get that in writing, Joe?"

"Sure. But seriously, we're probably going to get a couple hundred followers, how big can it be?"

 

~

 

2\. "My lone condition is this: you must never speak of me! My existence shall be as the waves themselves: silent but pervasive. Powerful and secret as the depths of hell itself."

"Ummm."

"What?"

"I kind of already listed you as my co-writer."

"Oh. Okay. BUT THAT'S IT."

 

~

 

3\. "Hey, Joseph, can I talk to you about--"

"I'm Jeff."

"Ah. Okay. Ummm, Jeff? I kind of need to talk to Joseph about the live show coming up in--"

"Hey! When did you get here? Wait, live show, right?"

"Yeeeees."

"Very cool, I love live shows!"

 

~

 

4\. "Is this even legal?"

"I found them in a box in _my_ attic, I'm pretty sure that no one is going to sue me for copyright infringement. Have you read them, they're _gold_! This Cranor guy had a flare for the creepy-cool. We'll have to modernize them a little, but I think this could be really big."

"Joe, are you sure these are really scripts? They look kind of like...transcripts."

"Look, we'll put his name down as co-writer and then if anyone comes forward we worry about it then."

 

~

 

5\. "You know what would be hilarious?"

"What?"

"If I, like, put a co-author in the title and then never spoke of him again."

"That would be weird, Joe."

"But funny!"

"Yeah, but funny."

 

_and_

 

6.

"You could do an announcement you know. It's not like I've got a monopoly on the market."

"I really prefer behind the scenes. Besides, you and Cecil do a fantastic job."

"Are you saying it's more fun to listen?"

"Yup. Also, you're never going to be able to make a truly anonymous prank call ever again, you know that, right?"

"Dammit! Hey, that means you'll have to do them all."

"I can live with that."


End file.
